Steven Tells Them
by AllysonGems
Summary: Steven finally tells the gems how he feels about everything, how will they react?
1. His Thoughts

Steven finally tells the gems how he feels

* * *

"Guys..." Steven looks at the other Crystal Gems.

"Is something wrong Steven" Pearl asks nervously

"What's up little man..?" Amethyst shoves a burrito down her mouth.

"It's been on my mind for a very long time, I'm too scared to know the answer." Steven looks down his feet while frowning.

"What is it Steven, you know you can tell us anything" Garnet calmly states.

"It's about my mom, Rose Quartz" Steven starts sweating.

"W-What about your mom" Pearl starts forming tears.

 ***The room went silent...it seemed like forever.***

"W-well just sometimes I feel like I ruined everything for you guys. I'm much weaker than her, I'm starting to learn how to use my powers. I know I'll never live up to her". Steven starts forming many tears in his eyes.

"Steven...We know you're not you mom, you are you." Garnet says while messing Steven's hair up"

"Yeah little man, it wouldn't be the same here without you, I wouldn't have any one to tease" Amethyst giggles.

 ***Pearl stays silent...***

"I know you guys are just saying this stuff to be nice, I know you guys miss my mother very much. I over hear you guys talking when you think I'm asleep." Steven says sadly.

"We do miss her very much, but she left us with you and we love you Steven" Garnet takes off her Visor.

"bro, you really need to stop thinking about these things" Amethyst finally gets a little worried.

"Pearl do you have anything to say about this" Steven asks walking towards pearl.

"No steven" Pearl shakes her head,

"Pearl, I want to hear what you have to say about this"! Steven says touching her shoulder.

"I don't have anything to say about this Steven!" Pearl jerks her shoulder moving Stevens hand off of it.

"Yes you do, I know you do!" Steven yells

"I said no'! Pearl bangs her fist on the table.

"I know you wish I wasn't here, you want my mom here instead of me"! Steven starts crying

"That's not true Steven" Pearl tries to calm herself down.

"That's not what I heard you say earlier"! Steven looks up at pearl

"What are you talking about"!? Pearl blushes

"You know what I'm talking about, you full on said that you wish she was here instead of me" Tears rush down Steven's face.

"I miss her okay"! Pearl screams

'SHUT UP PEARL" Amethyst screams in Pearl face.

"He wanted to know" Pearl says while pushing Amethyst away.

"Why am I even here, I tried to live up to my mom but I have failed." Steven frowns.

"Don't think that way steven, I love you." Garnet says while tears form in her third eye.

"I also failed you guys, I bubbled your friend, Bismuth." Steven gets a flash back of Bismuth with his sword through her.

"She attacked you and wanted to shatter gems" Amethyst said while trying to comfort Steven.

"I didn't want to fight her, she meant so much to you guys" Steven wipes away a few tears.

"But you mean more" Garnet said while putting her hand on his shoulder.

 ***Pearl goes to her room while sobbing...***

"What about Jasper, I couldn't help her. It's all my fault she got corrupted." Steven gets a flash back of Jasper being Corrupted.

"She refused to get help from you, I was there." Amethyst remembers.

"What about Eyeball, he wanted my gem and tried to stab me. I had no choice but to send him off in space." Steven gets another flashback of eyeball floating away.

"You were protecting yourself" Garnet says while looks into Stevens eyes.

"I couldn't save them" Steven cries.

"You tried to save them Steven, they didn't listen to you." Garnet kneels down to Stevens height.

"I should've helped them anyway, I know mom would've helped them." Steven says while grabbing a hold of his gem.

"Not everyone can be saved, or helped." Garnet hugs Steven.

"Pearl doesn't want me here, I cause her pain" Steven starts crying

"Pearl is just being Pearl, don't listen to her. Well i don't anyway and I'm doing just fine". Amethyst giggles.

"Not the time" Garnet gives Amethyst the shut up look"

"I feel so bad" Steven says while walking over to the couch.

"Steven your mother wanted this, she chose to give up her physical form to have you. " Garnet walks over towards Steven.

"Why did she" Steven questions

"She wanted to have a Son, she wanted to create something new." Garnet tells Steven

"I know if you had to chose between her and I, you would pick her." Steven starts forming tears again.

 ***Pearls walks out of her room hearing what Steven said***

"I couldn't say that it isn't true" Pearl says while thinking about all the good times she and Rose had.

" **PEARL**!" Garnet yells.

"I knew it" Steven sighs

"Steven I love you but your mom and I had a special bond" Pearl blushes

"Answer this question to my face, do you wish my mom was here instead of me?! Steven says while forming fists

"I do wish your mom was here instead of you" Pearl gulps not thinking how it would hurt Steven.

 ***Steven runs out of the house running down the beach while crying***


	2. The Ocean?

**Note: i'm new to writing Fan-fiction so excuse me for spelling errors, I will try to improve.**

* * *

"I knew how Pearl felt, but I never expected it to be this true" Steven talks to himself while laying down on the beach.

 ***Clouds start rolling in and the sky is getting very dark***

"It looks it's going to rain any time now, I don't want to face the gems." Steven frowned while looking up at the dark sky.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at The Temple...**

"Pearl why on earth would you say that to Steven!? Garnet yelled forming fists.

"He wanted to know"! Pearl yelled.

"You like broke his heart" Amethyst buts in

"I'm very disappointed in you." Garnet shakes her head.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that bad" Pearl says remembering the look on Stevens face.

"No matter how you put it P, it's going to sound bad." Amethyst looks out the window.

"Amethyst is right" Garnet agrees

"I am?" Amethyst gets confused.

"Steven is a little kid, he didn't have any say in Roses choice. Why do you blame him? He never asked for Rose to do this." Garnet puts back on her Visor.

"Don't you wish Rose was here?!" Pearl questions Garnet.

"We all want Rose here, we all miss her. But i love Steven with all my heart and I wouldn't change a thing. Steven has brought a lot of positivity to the Crystal Gems, he taught us that humans have a purpose." Garnet strongly states

"Rose was our leader, she gave it up for-" Pearl gets cut off

"Guys look outside, It's raining really hard and it's thunder and lightning" Amethyst points outside.

"We better go find Steven then" Garnet walks over to the window.

"I saw him head towards the beach" Pearl says quietly

"Gems let's move" Garnet rushes out the door along with Amethyst and Pearl

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"oh great now it's thundering and lighting" Steven shivers.

"I always wanted to swim in the Ocean while it was raining" Steven starts taking of his shirt.

 ***Steven slowly walks into ocean***

"Burr, if Pearl were here she would be freaking out, I wonder how far out I can go" Steven shivers

*Steven goes out really far to the point where he is just a little dot if looking at him from the beach*

"This is actually fun, why haven't I done this before!" steven laughs

 ***Steven goes under water and notices something shining down at the bottom of the Ocean***

"I wonder what that could be"? Steven questions

*He swims to the bottom of the Ocean with his eye closed reaching for the item*

"STEVEN" The gems call out

*Steven can hear people yelling something but he was underwater and couldn't make it out*

"Hey look" Amethyst points at Stevens shirt.

"Why is his shirt here" Pearl asks

"He's swimming way out there" Garnet points

"W-Whaaat, why is he way out there" Pearl starts sweating

"I don't know but it's too dangerous for him to be out there in this weather" Garnet says adjusting her Visor.

"Hey-Yo Steven" Amethyst yells.

 ***Steven realizes that the "item" was actually a corrupted gem***

"STEVEN" Pearl yells trying to spot where Steven is.

 ***Steven starts swimming towards the gems when he feels something grab his foot, it starts pulling him under the water***

"H-el" Steven cries while he gets pulled under.

"Why is he going under again?" Amethyst asks stupidly.

"Something is pulling him under, gems we have to help him now!" Garnet yells worried

"You want me to get wet?" pearl points at her chest

"We're already soaked" Amethyst laughs

"Ugh" Pearl moans

"Now is not the time, Amethyst try to pull him over here with your whip, Pearl and I will swim out to him" Garnet orders

 ***Steven fights and gets back up getting enough air but then he is pulled back under***

"I can't see where he is, the water is too dark" Amethyst yells out to Garnet and Pearl.

"Keep trying, we're running out of time" Garnet says pushing her way through the water.

"He is half human, he can drown" Pearl stating the obvious .

 ***Steven then goes unconscious from not getting enough air***

"We need to form Sardonyx" Garnet calls out

"We have to hurry" Pearl states

 ***Pearl and Garnet do a really quick fusion dance and form Sardonyx***

"Miss me" Sardonyx laughs

"Go save Steven" Amethyst gets a little jealous.

"Oh yeah right" Sardonyx looks where Steven was pulled under.

*Sardonyx feels for Steven under the water and fins him and pulls him up*

"Did you find him" Amethyst calls out.

"Oh yes he's right here" Sardonyx looks down at unconscious Steven.

"Bring him back to the temple" Amethyst Yells

"On my way" Sardonyx walks over to the temple.

"Can you please unfuse now, Garnet and Pearl will know what to do" Amethyst begs

" You will be missing me" Sardonyx laughs.

 ***Sardonyx unfuses and Garnet and Pearl appear, they both rush over to Steven.***

"We have to get him inside" Pearl states

 ***Garnet picks him up and puts him on his bed***

"Well he be okay?!" Amethyst asks concerned.

"We have to get the water out of his lungs" Pearl says reading the C.P.R book.

"Pearl tell me what the book says" Garnet says looking down at Steven

 ***Pearl tells Garnet what to do and eventually Steven becomes conscious and chokes up water***

"S-steven" Pearl looks down at Steven.

"We need to give him rest, meanwhile we need to go see what was pulling him under" Garnet says adjusting her Visor once more.

 ***The gems leave Steven to rest and go back to the Ocean***


	3. The Recovery

**Note: Sorry this Chapter is on the shorter side but the next chapter will be more interesting...**

* * *

"I see something glowing over there" Amethyst points

"what is that" Pearl questions in disgust

"It doesn't matter, all I know is we have to destroy it" Garnet says

"Amethyst you catch it with your whip and pull it closer" Garnet orders Amethyst

"I will try" Amethyst looks at the monster.

 ***Amethyst pulls her whip out of her gem and wraps it around the corrupted gem. She then pull it to shore***

"Good work Amethyst" Garnet gives a little smile.

"Pearl distract it while I locate it's gem" Garnet tells Pearl.

"Okay, be careful Garnet" Pearl says while throwing her spear at the corrupted gem.

 ***Garnet then finds the gem and punches it with her gauntlets causing it to poof***

"Can I bubble it" Pearl asks

"Sure" Garnet says putting away her weapon

 ***pearl then bubbles the corrupted gem and sends it off to the burning room***

"We better go check up on Steven" Garnet says walking towards the Temple with the other following.

* * *

"W-what happen" Steven rubs his eyes waking up. "Where is Garnet, Amethyst , and Pearl?" He questions to himself.

 ***Then it hits Steven, what Pearl said and the ocean"**

"I wish my mom was here instead of me too" Steven sighs while looking at his mother's portrait.

 ***The door suddenly opens and the gems appear***

"Steven! You're awake!" Garnet says happily.

"What were you doing way out in the Ocean?! Pearl yells

"I was having fun" Steven says back

"you're grounded" Garnet states.

"Nooooo!" Steven yells

"You could've been seriously hurt" Pearl states checking for any scratches on Steven.

"I just wanted some alone time, I don't feel right being here" Steven looks down.

"Why don't you feel right?" Pearl looks at Steven.

"I know you don't want me" Steven forms tears

"I'm sorry for what I had said to you, you got me thinking about Rose again." Pearl sighs

"I didn't mean to make you upset" Steven bites his finger nails.

"This has been on your mind for a while, and I feel bad knowing that you were scared to tell us" Pearl says while hugging Steven.

"I knew something like this was going to happen, I just never thought it would take this path" Garnet says while hugging Pearl and Steven.

"Amethyst come join the group hug" Pearl motions Amethyst to come join.

"Group hugs are lame." Amethyst rolls her eyes secretly wanting to join.

 ***Garnet pulls Amethyst into the group hug***

"I'm sorry I worried you guys" Steven apologizes.

"It's okay Steven, don't do it again" Pearl says hugging him tighter.

"I love all of you" Steven blushes

"We love you too" Garnet smiles

 ***Everyone sits around Steven's bed***

"Steven about earlier...I want to say I'm very sorry for saying that. I love you and my relationship with your mother was complicated. I never meant to hurt you, I know it isn't your fault." Pearl says forming a few tears.

"Pearl don't cry, I was the one who wanted to know" Steven said thinking.

"It's getting late now and it's past Steven's bedtime" Garnet says looking up at the clock.

"Awe man I wanted to play video games with Steven" Amethyst says disappointed.

"You can play tomorrow, Steven needs to rest." Garnet says tucking Steven in to sleep and giving him a quick kiss on his forehead. ( _No future vision was passed through the kiss)_

"Goodnight Steven, see you in the morning" The gems whisper.

 ***The gems disappear into their rooms***

"I'm not that tired, I've been sleeping basically for half the day" Steven thinks to himself.

 ***Steven gets up out of bed and walks toward the temple doer***

"I want to go to my mother's room, I guess it's my room now? Steven questions.

 ***Steven lifts up his shirt showing his gem to the door, it opens and Steven walks in***

"I haven't been in here since Connie and I were in here" Steven says remembering that day with Connie.

"There was one thing I never asked this room" Steven says out loud.

"I want to see-"

* * *

 **I wonder What Steven wants to see.**


	4. Rose's Room

**Note: This is a long chapter compared to my others, I hope it makes up for the last chapter being short.**

* * *

"I want to see my mom, Rose Quartz" Steven says out loud for the room to here.

 ***Steven's gem starts glowing and Rose Quartz then appears in front of Steven***

"Whoa it worked but are you just clouds" Steven says reaching to see if she was just clouds.

 ***Steven tries to put his hand through her but it doesn't work***

"Haha no silly, I'm real.." Rose Quartz giggles.

 ***Steven's jaw drops***

"H-how?" Steven asks shocked while running over to give her a hug.

 ***Rose picks Steven up and holds him close***

"Well you see before I left I programmed this room to make me come out of you gem if you asked to see me" Rose explains.

"This whole time I could've saw you" Steven still is in shock.

"Not exactly.." Rose says.

"What do you mean" Steven questions.

"It's only when you're feeling very down about yourself so in case you ever needed to talk to someone I would appear" Rose says looking at Steven still in her arms.

"If I brought the gems in here would you still appear" Steven asks

"You're sure full of questions." Rose laughs. "To answer your question no, I could only let one person be able to see me and I chose you." Rose kisses Steven on top of the head.

 ***Steven blushes***

"Steven what's wrong?" Rose asked worried.

"The past few months I've been feeling like the gems don't want me around." Steven sighs.

"Why would you think that!" Rose says shocked.

"I took their leader away, their most important person. I took you away from them" Steven starts crying.

"Aww Steven, I didn't want you to feel this way" Rose said wiping his tears away.

" I know mom but for how many times they say they "love me" , I still feel this way." Steven looks into his mothers eyes.

"Steven they do love you, I know so" Rose reassures Steven.

"Pearl wants you here instead of me, Garnet hides many emotions, and Amethyst acts like everything's all fine because she doesn't want to show emotion" Steven explains.

"Steven I know they miss me, but I left them with you. You are very special and no one like you exists." Rose says putting Steven down on clouded floor.

"It's hard sometimes" Steven says looking around the pink clouded room.

"Life is going to have its hard times , but it's going to have its good times as well." Rose tries to comfort Steven.

"Can I tell you exactly how I feel , the full truth." Steven asks

"Of course you can Steven, I want you to tell me everything." Rose then lays on the clouds with Steven beside her.

"Thank you, I feel like I ruined everything for the gems...The gems do so much for me, they cook, clean, play games, hang out, help me, and I do nothing in return. I took away their Leader and I know they blame me for it at times, and I feel like they only "love me" because I have your gem. They see me as you, and I'm not you. I'm my own person. They promised you that they would take care of me and protect me, It was never willingly. They never wanted me here truly, like yeah maybe they warmed up to me and the thought. Pearl still feels so much pain from losing you, I over heard her say that at times it's hard to look at me. There isn't a doubt in my mind that if she could go back in time and change everything. Mom she loves you. Then there's Garnet...Garnet probably loves me the most, she understands me more and lets me do it my way. I know she is in pain but doesn't show it and I wish she would tell me how she feels. Amethyst is like a older sister to me, always teasing me and plays games with me. she and I are pretty close. I touched on this subject with her before but ever since nothing was mentioned or said about it. I know she feels pain from you being gone, she feels like Dad (Greg) took you away from her, same as for Pearl. At one point in time they have all blamed me and they still do. I love them, they're family to me. " Steven says while forming tears in his eyes.

"Steven...you shouldn't have to think about all these things and feel this way. You're only 14 and you should be loving life and having fun. I never wanted you to be put in this potion. Have you tried talking to the gems on how you feel?" Rose says while feeling bad about what Steven thinks.

"I have...I haven't told them all of this but I touched on a few things. Garnet and Amethyst were listening and saying they love me. I feel like they said that to make me feel better. Pearl cried and went to her room and came back out and told me how she felt. That's when I went down to the beach and went swimming , almost died-" Steven gets cut off by Rose.

"Almost died!" Rose sits up concerned.

"Yeah well it was thundering and lighting our, also pouring rain I decided to go way out in the ocean and swim. I saw something glowing on the Ocean's surface so I went under to see what it was. The gems came out looking for me and they must've saw me. All I remember is it being a corrupted gem and it pulled me under. Next thing I knew I woke up in my bed." Steven explains the Story.

"oh Steven, are you okay now?" Rose says checking over Steven's body.

"Yeah, but then after that the gems thought it and bubbled it's gem. They came back and we talked and I apologized for causing them trouble, Pearl apologized for what she said. Then Garnet tucked me in and said I needed rest. They went off to their rooms." Steven tells Rose.

"Do you forgive Pearl?" Rose wonders.

"Well...I'm the one who brought up the topic and practically forced it out of her." Steven lays back down.

"My advice to you is to talk to them about it, let them fully understand how you feel." Rose looks at Steven.

"I'm too scared to know what they're going to say" Steven bites his finger nails.

"It's what you need, you need to know" Rose says.

"They don't like when I bring up the topic of you" Steven tries to explain to Rose.

* * *

 **Meanwhile hours upon hours have past and the gems come out of their rooms...**

"Steven would you like some breakfast" Pearl calls out not noticing Steven wasn't in his bed."

"Hey Steven, want to go to the Big Donut later?" Amethyst asks Steven not noticing as well.

"Steven's not in his bed" Garnet looks around.

"What do you mean he is not in his bed?!" Pearl says starting to freak out.

"She obviously means he isn't here P." Amethyst tries to pick a fight with Pearl.

"Ugh, Amethyst!" Pearl yells.

"We need to find Steven, we don't have time for you two to be fighting." Garnet states.

* * *

 **Back in Roses/Stevens room...**

"I can't tell you what to do regarding this situation, you have to choose what you want to do." Rose says hugging Steven.

"I know mom, I don't want to hurt them anymore then they are." Steven holds onto his mom closer.

"You can't keep hiding how you feel from them" Rose says getting up.

"You're right." Steven listens to Rose.

"Steven the gems are probably worrying about you, you've been gone a long time."Rose advises.

"Really? it didn't feel that long," Steven states.

"Time fly's by faster in here" Rose smiles.

"Cool" Steven says amazed.

"I think it's time for you to go." rose kisses Steven on top of his head.

"I don't want to leave you!" Steven cries.

"Steven you'll see me sometimes again, now please go before they worry anymore". Rose suggests.

"Okay mom, I'm going to miss you" Steven frowns.

"I will miss you too" Rose smiles.

"Bye mom, I will see you again." Steven waves bye.

"Oh and Steven..." Rose says before Steven leaves.

"Yes?" Steven answers.

"I love you" Rose gives Steven a big smile.

"I love you too" Steven blushes and walks out of the room.

"Where could he be?!" Pearl stresses.

"Maybe he's at the Big Donut "Amethyst suggests.

"Maybe" Garnet thinks.

 ***Steven then comes out of Roses/His room***

"Steven!" The gems call out,

"Sorry I was just talking to Mo- Mavis" Steven blushes.

"Mavis?!"Pearl gets confused.

"Yeah Mavis, my pet whale" Steven giggles.

"You worried us" Garnet says

"Won't happen again" Steven smiles.

* * *

 **Another Note: Hope things make more sense now regarding the last chapter.**


	5. Lapis,Peridot,And The Barn?

**Note: I won't be able to post another chapter until a few days...I hope you enjoy this chapter though and please give feedback or any ideas for this story!**

* * *

"Steven what were you doing in your mom's room?" Pearl questions.

"I just wanted to see it again" Steven answers.

"Next time you go in there please tell us, we were very worried about you" Garnet said picking up Steven.

"I didn't realize how long I was in there." Steven explains.

"I understand" Garnet says quietly.

"Can I watch "Crying Breakfast Friends"?" Steven asks Garnet.

"You're grounded remember" Garnet says while putting Steven down.

"Right." Steven sighs.

"Can I go visit Lapis and Peridot?" Steven asks hoping for a yes.

"Aren't you hungry!" Pearl asks

"Surprisingly no." Steven smiles

"You can go, just don't be too long" Garnet says putting her hand on top if Stevens head.

"Thank you-thank you!" Steven hugs Garnets legs.

* * *

 ***Steven goes to the barn where Lapis and Peridot are***

"Hey Lapis, hey Peridot!" Steven waves.

"Oh hey Steven" Lapis looks up from her book.

"Is there another mission we can go on seeing my metal powers work and I can bubble gems!"Peridot jumps in excitement.

"No sorry not today." Steven frowns.

* * *

 ***Garnet goes to the barn as well but doesn't get seen, she hides behind the tree listening in on their conversation***

 _"I wonder why Steven wanted to go here all of a sudden after coming out of Roses room, there is so many possibilities...most of them don't look good. Garnet whispers to herself adjusting her Visor._

* * *

"What brings you here" Lapis says walking over to Steven.

"I don't feel well." Steven looks down at his feet.

"Are you ill?!" Lapis grabs Stevens face and lifts it up.

"What is ill?" Peridot gets confused.

"No it's my emotions." Steven sighs.

"What's wrong Steven and where are the gems?!" Lapis asks more questions.

"I have a lot on my mind, and the gems are probably off doing a mission." Steven goes to sit down.

"What's on your mind?" Peridot goes to sit next to Steven still trying to figure out what ill is.

"You wouldn't understand." Steven let's out another sigh.

"We can try to." Lapis suggests sitting on the other side of Steven.

"It's about my mom, Rose Quartz." Steven looks at them to see their expressions.

"What about her?" Lapis calmly asks.

"It's all my fault she's gone and the gems blame for it but they try to hide it." Steven forms tears.

"I'm sure the gems don't blame you Steven." Lapis puts her hand on Stevens shoulder.

"They could be blaming me right now for almost getting them shattered, but I don't see that happening." Peridot tries her best to comfort Steven.

"That's different" Steven sighs once again.

"How so?" Peridot stands up.

"I took away their leader" Steven frowns.

"She wanted you here, am I right?" Lapis tells Steven.

"I guess" Steven looks at lapis.

"She chose you Steven ."Lapis said trying to comfort him more.

"Also they see me as her" Steven states trying to get another answer.

"Why would they see you as her?" Lapis says confused.

"Because I have her gem." Steven holds his gem through his shirt.

"Anything else?" Lapis looks at Steven holding his gem.

"There is plenty but another key point is that I can't live up to her." A tears falls down Stevens face.

"Why would you want to live up to her, be your own person...be better than her!" Peridot tries to get back into the conversation.

"Thank you Peridot,but it's hard to explain." Steven wipes the left over tear away.

"I'm not good with these human "emotions" but it seems to be taking over your mind." Peridot puts one of her fingers in her mouth.

"Steven, you have to tell them how you feel. It cannot be good keeping all of this to yourself." Lapis looks at Steven worried.

"I can't tell them, I don't want to hurt them. When I tried to mention it to them before it didn't go over so well." Steven remembers what happened.

"What happened." Peridot asks.

"Garnet and Amethyst were saying it wasn't true and they loved me for me, Pearl told me how she felt but didn't tell me all. I believe Garnet and Amethyst only say that to make me feel better or because they promised my mother to take care of me." Steven gets up.

* * *

 ***Garnet almost falls over but keeps her balance still being unnoticed"**

 _"Do we really make him feel this way." Garnet takes off her Visor and a few tears form in all three of her eyes._

* * *

"Steven I'm sure they do really love you, losing Rose must've been really hard for them but they probably realized how great you are...Remember you're my beach summer fun buddy and I think you're pretty great!" Lapis says with excitement.

"I'm glad you think I'm great!" Steven laughs.

"I think you're this so called "great" too!" Peridot tries to laugh.

"Can I tell you guys something cool" Steven still is laughing.

"Yes, go ahead." Lapis looks at Steven laughing.

"I saw my mom today." Steven is still laughing.

* * *

 ***Garnet puts her Visor back on and her hand over her mouth to stop her from gasping***

 _"How did he see Rose? In her room!?" Garnet questions to herself._

* * *

"You saw Rose Quartz?" Peridot says to clarify that he means Rose.

"Yeah Rose Quartz, my mom." Steven smiles.

"H-how." Lapis says shocked.

"Well I went into he- my room in the temple and I asked to see her. She was real, she wasn't made out of clouds." Steven thinks back.

"How is that possible." Lapis puts her hand on her forehead.

"She someone programmed the room to bring her out of my gem if I asked to see her, there is a catch though. I have to be feeling down/bad about myself." Steven still thinks back and hears her laugh in the back of his head.

"What did you talk about." Peridot asks.

"I told her exactly how I feel , the full truth." Steven nods his head.

"What did she say?" Lapis says.

"She told me she can't tell me what to do but she suggests I talk to the gems about it, she told me that she wanted this, she wanted me." Steven blushes.

"Awe Steven that'd great" Lapis blushes a little.

"So that's why Steven went into the room, to see if he could talk to Rose. I wish Steven would tell us how he feels and not be scared. I don't know how to tell him that I love him because he doesn't believe it." Garnet thinks inside her head.

 ***Suddenly Garnet gets spotted by Peridot***

* * *

 **Wonder what will happen...**


	6. Arguments!

**Note: Sorry for the long time to update, I've been busy and I won't be able to upload as fast because school is starting on Wednesday. i will upload as soon as I can. Please leave reviews!**

* * *

 ***Suddenly Garnet gets spotted by Peridot***

"What are yo-" Peridot gets cut off because Garnet put her hand over Peridots mouth.

"Shhh." Garnet says taking her hand off of her mouth.

"Why are you spying on us?!" Peridot tries to whisper.

"I have my reasons" Garnet smiles and adjusts her Visor.

"Are you looking for Steven?" Peridot questions being shushed again.

"I'm making sure he is okay, Can we talk back at the temple?" Garnet invites Peridot to the temple.

"S-sure?" Peridot says uncertain.

"We have to go before Steven spots us, I don't want him to know I was here." Garnet gestures her hand in the temples direction.

"What if he asks where I went, or where am I?!" Peridot looks at Garnet.

"Say you're going for a walk." Garnet says.

"You want me to lie to him like you guys do." Peridot whispers loudly.

"Just this one time, it's very important." Garnet states strongly.

"Fine." Peridot sighs.

 ***Peridot walks over to Lapis and Steven***

"I'm going on a walk." Peridot states sweating a tiny bit.

"Is everything okay." Steven says looking at peridot sweating.

"I want to explore the Earth more.." Peridot tries to make more sure.

"Oh o-okay." Steven says unsure.

"you go "explore the Earth", I'll keep talking talking to Steven." Lapis states pushing Peridot away.

 **Back at the temple**

"What do you need to talk about so bad!" Peridot paces.

"It's about Steven." Garnet states strongly.

"What about him." Peridot puts her hand on her forehead.

"I heard what he said to you and Lapis." Garnet thinks back.

"You were listening in on our converstation!?" Peridot yells.

"I saw bad outcomes with my future vision, It's my duty to make sure he is safe." Garnet adjusts her Visor.

"Okay..." Peridot tries to understand.

"I now understand how Steven feels, I need your help to figure out a way to make him believe us again." Garnet sits down on the couch.

"Why me? He doesn't believe you guys because you lied to him his whole life as I understand. You made Rose out to be this amazing person with no flaws." Peridot sounds smart.

"We did what we had to do to protect him!" Garnet gets offended a little bit.

"I'm not good with "human things". Lapis is a better person to talk to about this." Peridot starts walking towards the door.

"Lapis isn't too fond of us." Garnet states causing Peridot to stop in mid walk.

"She will help you if it has to do with Steven." Peridot keeps walking,

"Peridot wait!" Garnet blocks the door.

"What?" Perisot tries to push Garnet away.

"Please help me." Garnet begs.

"I can't believe the leader of the Crystal Gems wants my help..!" Peridot laughs.

"I don't ask for help very much, Steven means so much to me and I will do anything to make him realize how much he means to me...to us." Garnet states taking off her Visor making her three eyes visible.

"Fine...I guess I will help." Peridot figures out how to roll her eyes.

"Great!" Garnet puts back on her Visor.

"We need Lapis." Peridot states.

"You can try to get her, but she isn't too fond of us." Garnet explains.

"We should all discuss this when Steven isn't around or is busy." Peridot thinks.

"How about tonight when he is sleeping." Garnet suggests.

"Sleeping?" Peridot asks confused.

"I will explain later but maybe Greg will have Steven over for a sleepover." Garnet says.

"Sleepover?" Peridot gets more confused,

"it will make sense later." Garnet says.

 **Meanwhile at the barn with Lapis.**

"Was Peridot acting strange to you?" Steven asks concerned.

"hmmm...no she's always this way." Lapis giggles.

"Are you two friends now?" Steven asks.

"Not really." Lapis rolls her eyes.

"Why not?" Steven thinks.

"It's hard to explain." Lapis says.

"I understand." Steven frowns.

"Do you miss you mom?" Lapis tries to get off the conversation of Peridot.

"It's hard to miss someone who you never met." Steven frowns.

"Didn't you meet her in your room in the temple?"Lapis asks.

"I did but it's not the same as if she were to be here with me." Steven explains.

"It must be hard." Lapis tries to relate.

"It is... But I have the gems." Steven smiles then frowns again.

"Steven I can see you love them, you don't have to be mad or sad about them." Lapis tries to comfort Steven once again.

"They all mean so much to me, but my mom meant so much to them." Steven looks down at the ground.

"YOU mean so much to them as well." Lapis smiles.

"I have my mom's gem and they want to protect the gem...not me." Tears form in Stevens eyes.

"Steven..." Lapis sighs.

"It's just how I feel." Steven crosses his arms.

"I can see how much they all love you, remember when you let me out of the mirror? Lapis holds back tears thinking about the thousands of years she was trapped in the mirror.

"Y-yes I remember.." Steven looks at Lapis.

"They were so worried for you." Lapis thinks back.

"They were more worried about you getting away." Steven corrects.

"Did you see the fear in their eyes?" Lapis stands up forming tears but quickly stopping them.

"You did just slam a huge water hand down on them." Steven looks up at Lapis.

"I'm talking about when I told you to come with me." Lapis frowns.

"I don't think they were that worried." Steven gets up.

"Steven I think back to that time and I see how worried they were, there was nothing they could do. The choice was all on you and you chose them." Lapis gives a short smile.

"Sometimes I wish I did go with you." Steven frowns.

"Don't wish that Steven, it was wrong of me to try and get you to turn against the Crystal Gems." Lapis hugs Steven.

"I want to see what homeworld is all about."

"N-no you don't." Lapis gets worried.

"why not?!" Steven says in a louder voice.

"They will hurt you!" Lapis yells.

"You don't know that!"Steven yells back.

"I do know that, they will _shatter_ you, take over earth, and _shatter_ the Crystal Gems! Lapis forms tears while yelling.

"If I am the only one going then how would they shatter the Crystal Gems!" Steven cries.

"I know the Crystal Gems, they would go and save you...they care about you steven!" Lapis yells.

"Well apparently I don't know the Crystal Gems!" Steven stomps.

"Steven please don't go to homeworld, you don't understand what they're capable of." Lapis puts her hand on Stevens shoulder.

"Everyone tells me I don't understand many things, and I thought you would be with me on this." Steven gets angry.

"Steven you can't go." Lapis gets concerned.

"Watch me." Steven yells.

 ***Steven stomps away crying***

* * *

 **Will Steven go to Homeworld?!**


	7. Un-Fused

**Note: Sorry for not uploading daily...busy with school. I hope you liked this chapter and this story may seem to be dragging out, I will probably make one more chapter unless anyone says other wise. Please leave reviews! :)**

* * *

 ***Steven stomps away crying***

"Steven!" Lapis tries to get Steven to come back.

"I have to go tell the Crystal gems." Lapis thinks to herself.

* * *

 ***Lapis fly's herself to the temple***

"Is that Lapis?" Peridot points out the window.

"It is Lapis." Garnet looks.

"Why is she here?" Peridot looks at Garnet.

"Something is wrong." Garnet opens the door for Lapis to come in.

"Lapis why are you here?" Peridot asks.

"I-it's Steven." Lapis says out of breath.

"What about him?" Garnet looks at Lapis concerned.

"He may or may not be going to Homeworld." Lapis gets back her breath.

 ***Peridot and Garnet gasp.***

"What happened?" Garnet takes off her visor.

"We were talking and the converstation turned into homeworld and he "wants to see what it's all about"." Lapis thinks back worried.

"You let him go?" Peridot walks over to Lapis.

"I said he couldn't go but he said "watch me". Lapis frowns.

"We have to go get him before he finds a way there." Garnet forms a tear in her right eye thinking back to what steven said before.

"How?" Peridot asks Garnet.

"We will need Pearl and Amethyst." Garnet states going over temple door.

"Where are they?" Peridot asks more questions.

"In their rooms I assume." Lapis giggles.

"We don't have much time." Garnet looks into the future.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Steven...**

"What's so bad about Homeworld." Steven says inside his head. "If they shatter me so be it, they'll stop going after Earth...They want my gem." Steven keeps thinking. "My healing spit works, I never tried it on the warp pads since." Steven comes up with an idea. "I need to warp to the galaxy warp and fix the warp pad to Homeworld."

* * *

 **Back at the Temple**

 ***Garnet bangs on the door leading to their rooms***

"Amethyst!Pearl!" Garnet yells.

 ***Amethyst comes out of her room then Pearl***

"Why are you yelling?" Pearl asks.

"Peri what are you doing here?" Amethyst hits Peridot on her back.

"This isn't time for games, we only have limited time." Garnet states strongly.

"why...what's happening." Pearl gets worried noticing Steven not around.

"Steven, he might be on his way to Homeworld." Garnet says looking down at the warp pad.

"They captured him?" Pearl takes her spear out of her gem.

"He wants to go willingly." Garnet puts back on her visor.

"You're telling me Steven wants to go to Homeworld?" Pearl says in a more concerned voice.

"I'm afraid so." Garnet adjusts her visor.

"Cool." Amethyst giggles.

"Amethyst this isn't funny!" Pearl scream with tears forming.

"Why not." Amethyst glares at Pearl.

"They will shatter him!" Pearl thinks of Roses gem getting shattered.

"Pearl is right and we need to go to the galaxy warp!" Garnet states.

 ***The Crystal Gems all get on the warp pad including Lapis***

* * *

 ***Steven looks at the galaxy warp***

"The gems lied to me for so many years about everything, it wouldn't surprise me about homeworld as well." Steven frowns."They wont even miss me." Steven sighs.

 ***Steven licks his hand and is about to put his hand on the warp pad***

* * *

 ***Gem warp to the galaxy warp seeing Steven about to touch the warp pad with his spit***

"Steven no!" Garnet yells.

"Steven come here." Pearl says opening her arms.

*Steven looks at the gems then to his hand with his healing spit on it, then back at the warp pad*

"I want to see Homeworld!" Steven yells.

"They don't have donuts on Homeworld." Amethyst says trying to convince Steven to not do it.

"How would you know, you haven't even been to Homeworld!"Steven forms a few angry tears.

"I guess you're right." Amethyst frowns.

"Steven we need you here on earth." Lapis looks at Steven.

"I've been nothing but a mistake." A tear falls down Stevens face.

"w-what are you talking about." Pearl says confused.

"I already told you guys how I felt." Steven remembers.

"Homeworld isn't going to slove anything." Pearl adds.

"Who would teach me about Earth if you are to leave." Peridot asks Steven trying to help.

"Why should I trust you guys?" Steven questions putting his hand a little closer to the warp pad.

"Were family." Garnet gives a little smiles and takes off her visor.

 ***Steven looks up at Garnet and sees tears forming in her eyes***

"He doesn't think we love him." Ruby says through Garnet.

 ***tear runs down Garnets face from her third eye***

"He has to know we love him" Sapphire says through Garnets mouth.

"W-whats happening!" Steven says worried.

"It's Ruby and Sapphire" Pearl says walking towards steven.

"Are they okay?" Steven asks.

 ***Suddenly a light flashes and Ruby and Sapphire appear making Garnet disappear ***

"Ruby, Sapphire!" Steven runs to them for a hug.

"Aw Steven." Sapphire blushes.

"whoa" Amethyst says shocked.

"Is this a rare thing?" Peridot asks hiding behind Amethyst.

"Very rare." Pearl says with a tear in her eye.

"Steven I know we as Garnet don't show much emotion-" Ruby says letting Sapphire finish.

"You see as Garnet our emotions are balanced by each others, it doesn't mean we don't love you or Garnet doesn't love you." Sapphire says hugging Steven.

"Why did you two un-form." Steven asks .

"We felt like we needed to, you need to hear this from us." Sapphire says moving her bangs making her eye visible.

"Steven you mean so much to us." Ruby blushes.

"What about my mom?" Steven asks thinking of her.

 ***Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis listen to what they're are saying without making a no** ise*

"You mother was the first to accept our love, she accepted our decision of staying a fusion." Ruby looks over at Sapphire.

"She does mean a lot to us as well but you're her son, Steven we love you for you and we know you're not Rose Quartz." Sapphire looks back at Ruby.

 ***Steven hugs both Ruby and Sapphire and starts crying***

"Look Steven we might not always show it but we love you no matter what." Ruby says with a tear in her eye.

"The crystal gems wouldn't be the same without you." Sapphire gives a little giggle.

"There's my laughy Sapphy" Ruby giggles whiping away her tears.

"Ruby" Sapphire blushes.

 ***Suddenly a light flashes again and Garnet shows up and puts her visor back on***

* * *

 **I'll try to post again this weekend...**


End file.
